


Oversight

by Livin_Dead



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livin_Dead/pseuds/Livin_Dead
Summary: Piers sends a message to the wrong person.





	Oversight

Piers loved his job. When he found out he was accepted into the B.S.A.A he was over the moon knowing he could make his family and country proud. He worked endlessly and brutality to make it in, then to have the honor of being hand-selected by the legendary Chris Redfield himself was another. At first training with Chris was fine, hard work, but fine. Piers had no objections to Chris’ training regimen or himself as a person. In fact, Piers found himself being drawn to Chris in a way he had yet to find a word for. After training, Chris would affectionately slap Piers’ naked back in the showers, praising him for a job well done. Piers would swear those slaps burned themselves in.

 

Weeks would go by like this, the subtle feel of Chris all over him. On the days they sparred with an audience Piers would lose himself in it. The feeling of Chris manhandling him, before throwing him down onto the mats, or vice versa whenever he topped Chris. Knowing Chris would be watching him through lidded eyes, his face flushed and the musk he grew to crave. He’d reach down to pull him up, as Chris would give him another well done. Chris would accept his defeat with a smile wide enough to show teeth. As Chris addressed the onlookers, Piers would fail to bite back the rising heat of his cheeks and heartbeat.

 

During the nights in his bed and _only his bed_ , would Piers allow himself to touch. In the beginnings he felt shameful that he’d even consider doing this to the thought of his Captain, the man who continues to save the world over and over, the man who deserves nothing but the upmost respect again and again, whether he knew it or not. Eventually he lost the battle with himself and slowly began to palm his bulge through his sweatpants. At each touch and jerk of his hips, his fantasy brought Chris in closer. Piers knew every line of that face, his mental image clear as day. He’d bring his hand back, slipping it underneath to sensitive flesh. Mouth a gasp, with no sound, Piers would work himself up. Chris heavy on top, leaned down, sucking at his neck, teasing him with tender kisses. Piers would take anything Chris would give him. He’d arch his head back, allowing Chris deeper access and Chris would take advantage; leaving a long sloppy kiss, then nipping his away down Piers’ neck, his shoulder, his chest, catching a pink nipple between his teeth and tug a little more roughly before continuing down to his navel. He’d plant more sweet kisses to his dark happy trail, then inch down to defined hip bones, achingly slow he’d pull down sweatpants, nosing his face into the soft fabric of briefs.

 

Out of its confinement, Piers’ cock would lightly slap against his cheek. Chris would grab its base and smugly hit himself with it, never breaking eye contact.

 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this,” he’d say.

 

He’d make an agonizingly slow lick from the base to tip, savoring its taste, before stopping to pepper gentle kisses. He’d give a sly smirk, wink and without warning, sick down, nose hitting pubic hair. At the sudden deep throat, Piers would jerk his knees close, inner thighs meeting Chris’ ears. Chris would place both hands on the inside of those knees and pry them open to point at walls, cock becoming front and center.

 

Chris would pull his mouth off, then quickly sick back down. Hitting the back of his throat would cause Piers to jolt and reach out to touch his lover, attempting any grip on short hair. Chris would remove his hands from Piers’ knees and pull off completely.

 

“Think you can be good and keep your legs apart,” he’d ask.

 

Piers would see stars and nod _yes_ in rapid succession.

 

Chris would plant his forearms underneath on either of Piers’ hips and get back to work; running his tongue up and down the aching member, lap at the tip and hollow his cheeks as he pushed Piers over the edge. Piers would struggle to keep his knees open at the never-ending hot mouth encased around him, but _Christ_ , the payoff would be so fucking worth it. _Just be good and keep your legs apart._

 

Piers would reach out again― softly caress his fingertips along Chris’ face, hair, any part of him he could touch. His cock would twitch and spam and Chris being the ever so attentive partner would lovingly coax him through, milking him dry until Piers falls flat with a heavy spent sigh.

 

“Good boy,” he’d whisper, easing himself off. “You did so well. You’re always so good for me.”

 

Heart full and cock empty, Piers would beckon Chris closer for a delicate kiss only to be met with a dark room and a hand stuffed in his pants once his eyes opened.

 

**oOo**

 

Piers was young, and having admitted his biological defeat he needed to do something other than lust over his Captain, a man, he reminded himself, he held in high regard as like so many other people did. He was also good-looking and throughout his life he was aware of this. He knew people had crushes on him and he knew they’d fade eventually. He dated a couple times even, nothing permanent, with his workaholic tendencies. Pushing the low-key narcissism aside, he knew someone here would take him. With his easy-going charm and friendly demeanor, he found that someone― a fellow man from Echo Team.

 

They’d text, chat and have hastily post-workout rendezvous whenever Piers needed the distraction. If the man knew he and Piers had an expiration date, he didn’t show it; just went along for the ride.

 

This worked, up until it didn’t.

 

Piers lay in bed, body sore and burning from another session with Chris, reminiscing how Chris held him down with his crotch pressed against Piers’ ass. He’d seen that dick dozens of times while in the showers, feeling it push on him only made him want it and its person more.

 

Fuck, he was hopeless.

 

Cellphone in hand, Echo sent him an “oh yeah baby”.

 

“At least give me something to work with…,” Piers groans.

 

Turning over, his phone pings again, bored, he doesn’t look, trusting auto-correct to handle it.

 

**Piers:**

_after that i’ll suck your dick in my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard._

 

Almost as soon as he hits send, his phone pings again from Echo. Piers frowns. Why would it alert him if their chat window were open?

 

_Oh shit._

 

Piers frantically scrolled back up to see that his Captain had sent him a new personalized training schedule.

 

…And Piers had responded by saying how he’d suck on his dick until it was hard.

 

Wide eyed and sitting up, Piers quickly types out an apology, hands shaking and heart threatening to spill from his throat.

 

  **Piers:**

_Sorry, sir. That was meant for someone else._

_I’ll see to the new schedule immediately. Thank you._

 

The longest minutes of Piers’ life pass by, no bubble pops up to show the other typing back, just... nothing. Piers can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not. He hopes Chris can’t sense his rising panic.

 

**Chris:**

_All good._

 

 _Oh thank god._ Piers relaxes a bit. He hopes this won’t ruin their partnership and budding genuine friendship. For now he’s content that he didn’t fuck everything up.

 

**Chris:**

_Continue._

 

What.

 

**Piers:**

_I’m sorry, sir. What?_

**Chris:**

_You were telling me what you’d do with my cock as it gets hard in your mouth._

 

This wasn’t seriously happening right now. No way. He’s joking. Piers scrolled up to reread his message and Chris’ response just to be absolutely sure he was not losing it.

 

He’s joking. _We’re friends_ , Piers established. _Friends tease and joke around with each other._

 

Having forgotten Echo, Piers decides to play along.

 

**Piers:**

_i’m just keeping your cock warm._

_if you want something done, you’ll need to do it yourself._

 

There. Joking.

 

**Chris:**

_Are you saying you’d let me fuck your mouth?_

 

Whoa. No. _Yes._

 

**Piers:**

_i never said that._

_tho now i’m curious._

_you like it rough?_

 

**Chris:**

_On occasion, yes._

_You?_

 

Piers couldn’t help but picture Chris’ blue eyes, dark with arousal as he yanked on Piers’ hair, forcefully bobbing his head up and down—

 

**Piers:**

_the harder the better._

 

Shit, was that too much?

 

**Chris:**

_My cock is too big to force anything on you without any practice first._

 

And now he dies.

 

**Piers:**

_try me._

 

**Chris:**

_Really. Besides, you and I both know that’s not what you want._

 

Piers can’t help but laugh at his screen because _of course that’s what he fucking wants._

 

**Piers:**

_i’ll bite. what do i want?_

 

**Chris:**

_You want to be praised._

 

Piers inhaled air wrong. He could swear he could feel Chris’ smirk through the screen. His room suddenly became too hot to breath. Shifting on his bed, Piers adjusted his sweatpants, noticing a pitching tent.

 

**Piers:**

_what, you gonna call me a good boy?_

 

**Chris:**

_I’ll call you a good boy when you’re being one._

_Do you want to be a good boy, Piers?_

 

**Piers:**

_yes._

 

**Chris:**

_Then tell me what you are going to do with my cock as it gets hard in your mouth._

 

Piers sat in silence for a minute, processing his thoughts and his ever growing need. Was he really going to do this? This was Chris― the legendary Chris Redfield, his Captain, his partner, his friend.

 

Yeah, he was.

 

**Piers:**

_i’d keep you in for as long as i can. until my jaw ached and went numb._

_if you’d let me, i’d love to choke on you._

 

**Chris:**

_I’d love that too._

 

All of his remaining blood just went straight to his dick.

 

**Chris:**

_You’d do anything to be praised, wouldn’t you?_

 

**Piers:**

_you. not just by anyone._

 

**Chris:**

_I know._

_I’ve noticed how red your face gets whenever we spar._

_Somehow it gets even redder._

_Or when you hit your target._

_How you look down when I tell you that you did so well._

 

**Piers:**

_i’m hard._

_for real._

_please._

 

**Chris:**

_Good. Me too._

_I would hope you would be._

 

Lying back down against his pillow, Piers slipped a hand under, stroking his length. Piers allowed his mind to wonder for a moment— where was Chris right now? In his own bed, free in his personal space? In his office still, running the risk of being walked in on?

 

**Chris:**

_To be honest, I’ve been hard since your first message._

_For me or not._

 

**Piers:**

_shit, i’m sorry._

_hope i didn’t ruin whatever you were doing._

_i know you’re a busy man._

 

**Chris:**

_Don’t be. I’m not._

_I’ve wanted you for a while now._

 

Piers grips himself tighter and pulls a little harder. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._ He feels like a goddamn kid again, that feeling when your crush likes you back. Expect, this isn’t a crush.

 

**Piers:**

_me too._

_i didn’t think you’d feel the same._

 

**Chris:**

_Is that why you were texting someone else?_

 

Oh, right— Echo. Piers gave a quick look through of his messages that shows Echo having either given up on waiting for a reply or finished himself off and fallen asleep. Piers was just fine with that.

 

**Piers:**

_yeah, another guy i know._

_it’s not important._

 

**Chris:**

_Good._

_You said you were hard. Show me?_

 

Piers looked down to his erect dick snug in his grip. He was a decent size. His exes liked it, Echo liked it, Chris would like it. Hell, Chris had seen it before, plenty of times… in the showers… with other men. Why was he so fucking nervous? Breathing in deep, he shoved his two layers of clothing off of his hips, turning his bedside lamp on, he opened the camera app and snapped a picture. Satisfied with it, he sends it.

 

**Chris:**

_Fuck. Look at you._

 

**Piers:**

_i want to see you too._

That took way more nerves to send than it should have. As he waited for Chris’ response, Piers idly ran his thumb over the head. He expects Chris to send back a similar picture. A hard cock in hand.

 

Piers opens to see his Captain’s erect cock out on full display, his fist wrapped around the base and head flaring red. Immediately his heart is sent into overdrive. He wants to bury his face in its dark thatch of hair at the base and inhale. After that, choke on it.

 

**Chris:**

_All for you._

 

**Piers:**

_i want it._

 

**Chris:**

_I know._

_Do you know what I want?_

_Another picture._

_Show me your hole._

 

Well it’s officially official. Piers’ dick is the one doing all of the thinking now.

 

Without question, he throws and kicks off the rest of his clothing, before pushing himself up onto his knees, face on pillow, and ass in the air. With one hand, he spreads a cheek, while the other snaps the picture. He falls to the sheets, pushing himself into the mattress, and sends.

 

**Chris:**

_You always did have the best ass._

_The things I would do to you._

 

**Piers:**

_tell me._

 

**Chris:**

_I would spread you open with my thumbs._

_Then use my tongue and lick you clean, inside and out._

_I don’t doubt you’d taste so good._

 

Of the partners Piers has had, no one had eaten him out. He had no idea Chris felt this way.

 

**Piers:**

_i’ve never been eaten out before._

 

**Chris:**

_Fuck, I’m going to think about that every time I jerk off from now until I get my tongue in you._

 

**Piers:**

_how long will that be?_

 

**Chris:**

_Not long if I can help it._

 

**Piers:**

_tonight._

_pls._

_i’ve wanted you for so long._

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ If Chris were in his office, Piers could be there in 10 minutes. He could have Chris all over him in just 10 minutes.

 

**Chris:**

_Me too._

_Let me make you cum first._

_Can you do that for me?_

 

**Piers:**

_yes._

 

**Chris:**

_Good boy._

 

There it is.

 

Piers rolls onto his back and tosses his head back, moaning into the open room. His hand speeds up on his cock. He can do this. He can cum so fact. Chris always made it easy. That man is going to be the death of him one day.

 

**Piers:**

_make me cum._

 

**Chris:**

_I’m going to eat you out until my jaw is numb, until you cum from my tongue alone._

_I’ll prep you, opening you up._

 

“Chris…” Piers breaths out through bitten lips, hand pumping.

 

**Chris:**

_I’ll sink home and hold you there, make you feel the weight of my cock._

_Start slow. Get you used to me. Tease. Make you beg for faster._

_Harder._

 

Piers can barely breathe. He propped himself up on his elbow, body hunched and pumping faster.

 

**Chris:**

_I will speed up. Get you on your hands and knees. Watch that ass swallow my cock._

_You’re going to feel it when I come, feel me fuck it in deeper._

_Won’t stop._

_Wanted this for so long, won’t stop after one._

_I’m c_

 

“Chris!” Piers gasps.

 

Ropes of cum shoot out and land on his chest. Piers milks himself until he can only manage a dribble sliding out from his slit. His thighs shake from the overstimulation, though he keeps trying.

 

His ass throbs with emptiness.

 

Piers lay there for a few minutes, legs spread loosely, and softening cock by the V of his hip. He sees his phone ping with another message from Chris, a simple “Piers.” Smiling, Piers takes his phone, snapping the photo evidence of his cum spotted chest.

 

**Piers:**

_where are you?_

 

**Chris:**

_My office._

 

Piers feels that need deep within him.

 

He’s used to it.

 

He loves giving in to it.

 

**Piers:**

_i’ll be there in 10 minutes._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, other than let Piers 👏 be 👏 praised 👏 like 👏 the 👏 good 👏 boy 👏 and 👏 hero 👏 he 👏 is! 👏


End file.
